Back on Track
Episode Four, Season Three, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This is dedicated to BC, who has been a pretty good friend of mine, and I apologize for killing her cat xD. I hope that one day she'll be back on WFW, and maybe even read this show again :) Back on Track The battle had been a blur. The Rebellion prisoners were free again. Everything was going right. “Eclipse!” Spark sobbed out, her scream that had sounded before forgotten, “S-she’s still in there.” They had been good friends. Shard wordlessly pressed against Spark’s flank and whispered, “We have to keep going. It’ll do Eclipse no good if we all get captured again. Come on.” Spark resisted at first, tears flowing down her beautiful face. “We can’t leave Eclipse all alone in there,” Spark hissed, “We can’t leave anyone!” But the commotion behind them made Shard of Ice push Spark ahead of her, “Keep running,” she growled grimly, “Dark, help her.” She whirled around to hold the Spy Army off as well as she could, but Flight, the brown tom shook his head, “We need to go.” Shard hesitated. They had to go, yes, but the Spy Army were too close on their tail. Someone had to hold them off quickly. Flight saw the look in the Rebellion leader’s eyes and mewed, “I’ll hold them off, you go first.” Shard opened her mouth to argue, but Flight turned around and plunged back towards the main camp. Biting her lip, Shard whirled around, chasing after Flight quickly. There was no way she was allowing the brown tom to do it all himself. He would be killed. Just up ahead, she could see the outline of him tearing and clawing at Spy Army fur. Letting out a yowl, Shard hurled herself at one of the cats she recognized as Crow’s Feather Lingering on Leaf. Grappling with the bigger tom, she rolled over, crushing him beneath her. He grunted, and threw her off, and Flight was there to support her. Together, they drove back the Spy Army forces, giving enough time for their Rebellion mates to escape. “Let’s go!” Shard panted, spinning around and racing for the border. Flight kept pace with her, hurtling faster than she would have thought he could have. He was a lot smaller than Shard, but he looked determined. There were howls behind them, and the thundering sound of pattering paws chasing after them. They weren’t going to make it. Shard was foolish to believe the two of them could hold an army of angry cats off. The Rebellion was going to lose. “Keep running!” A familiar voice shouted, “We got your back.” Shard was aware of a flickering thought entering her mind, We’re just going to keep holding them off, until we’re all running for our lives. She charged past Star, who had several other cats standing next to her, bracing themselves to meet Snarl head to head in battle. Flight, instead of sprinting past them to follow the rest of the Rebellion, pivoted and joined the ranks of fighting cats. Shard grimly joined him, and Flight stared ahead of him firmly, not saying anything. Shard would have dismissed him as someone who was hard working, but she didn’t miss the hard look in his eyes that said he would do anything to rid the world of Snarl. “Surround them!” Snarl barked, his eyes narrowed, “I’ll settle for only getting a few of them.” Star immediately yowled, telling everyone to fall back, “Don’t let them surround you. Stay back to back!” Dark lashed her tail, and surprisingly, Spark was fighting alongside her, the hatred blazing in her eyes. The Spy Army cats fell back themselves in confusion, their pelts bleeding from the quick attacks. “Fight back you fools!” Snarl bellowed, aiming for a good blow on the shoulder, in which Shard took with gritted teeth. Slowly, the Spy Army cats retreated, obviously spooked by the Rebellion’s will to survive. Some of them were murmuring among themselves, shooting the Rebellion cats admired looks. “Let’s go,” Shard mewed softly, turning to sprint for the border. Nobody stopped them, and Shard allowed herself to breath normally again. They were safe for now. And that was all that mattered. ~ Shadowheart fiddled nervously, her eyes desolate as she surveyed her surroundings. This was not SageClan, but it would have to do. Shard and the final group of escapees arrived about an hour ago, and the senior warriors were having a heated debate on what they should do next. The black she-cat felt awkward, sitting in the shadows close to the meeting chamber, unable to muster enough courage to walk in and ask for their help with liberating SageClan. Like Shard had promised to do. Movement caught at the edge of her vision, and Shadowheart turned to see a lithe brown tom dragging himself out of the medicine cat chamber. She recognized him as the brave tom who had willingly held off the Spy Army forces. “Oh, hey,” he mewed easily, his voice surprisingly deep. “Hey,” Shadowheart blinked rapidly, “You don’t look so good.” She wrinkled her nose, “And you smell terribly of blood.” “And sweat.” The brown tom grinned. Shadowheart smiled, though she didn’t look as though she meant it, “It’s a good thing I don’t plan on being near you so often then.” The tom, who she suddenly remembered as Flight, purred, “Where do you plan on being?” “Anywhere but near you.” She was then rewarded with another grin, and a laugh. Shadowheart resisted the urge to purr with Flight of Scorching Fire, and put on an almost emotionless face, “Well, who wants to be near you?” She tipped her head. “You’re always so quiet,” Flight observed, his deep voice more captivating then surprising now. “You’re not much better.” Shadowheart rolled her stunningly green eyes. Flight cracked yet another smile, which made Shadowheart’s mouth twitch. She berated herself for showing even the slightest hint of emotion and fought the smile down. Flight’s gorgeous blue eyes weren’t fazed, and he let out a small laugh. “I think I’m beginning to enjoy being around you.” Flight purred, his warm blue eyes matching his tone. “You didn’t like being near me before?” Shadowheart shot back. Flight’s long skinny tail flicked, “How can I enjoy being near a cat who doesn’t want to be near me?” Shadowheart snorted, then paused, grimacing. Flight’s blue eyes were watching her, and she attempted to keep the conversation light without exploiting what she felt. “So, do you ever plan on smelling any better?” “Not really, must be something I caught from my camp,” Flight mewed charmingly, “What about you? Where did you come from?” Immediately, Shadowheart closed off, “I don’t like to talk about where I come from.” She mewed coldly, “Sorry.” She stood up, her green eyes flashing, all signs of happiness or maybe even love were gone. “See you later?” Flight called after her. Shadowheart stopped, her tail flicking. She began walking again, but she muttered back, “StarClan I hope not.” ~ Shard sighed again, “Can we just come up with a group decision?” Roanfur rolled her eyes, “Why don’t we just save SageClan?” She had been putting up this option for hours now. Dark shook her head vigorously, “That’s too obvious, Snarl would think that we’d go for a Clan. We should stay put.” “No, we should liberate one of the prison camps that Snarl keeps. We can get a lot more allies like that. Allies inside the territory itself.” Star argued. “We could just save SageClan like we promised.” Roanfur rolled her eyes. Shard nodded, “That’s a good idea.” Sighing, the red she-cat turned around and plodded to the sleeping chambers. Shadowheart, who had entered half-way through the meeting for no apparent reason mewed softly, “Thank you.” “For what?” Shard glanced over at her. “For wanting to save SageClan.” Shadowheart shrugged, “Nobody seems to want to do that anymore.” The white she-cat laid her tail on Shadowheart’s shoulder, “Anybody with a good heart would save SageClan. Just keep believing.” The black she-cat nodded, and Shard smiled. Then the leader turned and padded away, ready to round up the cats that would help liberate SageClan. “Shadowheart, Flight, Leaf, Pebbles, Rainflight, Nightfire, and Mystery, come with me. The rest of you, keep your guard up, Snarl may decide to attack here soon.” Shard instructed before racing out of the tunnels. The cats she selected pounded behind her, and Shard turned to Shadowheart, “Which way is SageClan?” “This way,” the black she-cat took off, leading the patrol towards Clan territory, and possibly to their deaths. ~ “So um, are we together?” Leaf asked again, though Pebbles seemed to be ignoring her. This time, the brown tom glanced over nervously. “Are we?” The silver tabby shrugged, “I think I like you. I’m almost certain that’s why Snarl started to hate me, and perhaps that’s why you all got out of Fort Sutter alive, but...” Leaf sighed, “Do you love me?” Pebbles gulped, “It’s a bit more complicated than that, and you know it,” he evaded easily, “But...” The two of them made eye contact for a bit, and Leaf looked away, “I-” “I think we’re together,” Pebbles mewed suddenly, “I think we could be together if we wanted to.” Leaf breathed in hopefully, “I do want to.” “I do too.” ~ Shadowheart was certain that she was starting to hate Flight. He had a certain smirk plastered on his face, and he was mocking her. “So you come from SageClan?” He prodded, running alongside her. Shadowheart gritted her teeth, “Yes, and you come from inside prisons don’t you?” She remarked. Flight continued to smile, which infuriated Shadowheart more, “Yes, I suppose you can describe my camp like that.” The black she-cat rolled her green eyes and pushed harder, leaving Flight behind her. She had no time for Flight’s petty joking. But the lithe brown tom caught up easily, a silly smirk still on his face. “Trying to run fro a handsome tom?” He laughed, which made Shadowheart growl. She tried to push down the wave emotion that was reacting to Flight’s joking, so she didn’t reply and focused on running and letting all the emotion go. “Aw come on, Shadowheart, I must be better than whoever you managed to attract in SageClan!” She gritted her teeth. He was hitting to close to home about her past. Stopping suddenly, she let Flight skid past her and turned to Shard, who stopped easily, “We’re here.” She mewed coldly. Flight came jogging back, panting. He glared at Shadowheart, who glared back. That’s what you get for hitting on me. Though she supposed she didn’t mind it. ~ Shard sighed, “Alright gang, you know the plan, right?” Rainflight, who served as an excellent planner had made up a brilliant plan to free SageClan. The scout, Mystery, returned with good news. The Spy Army cats were outnumbered 2 to 1 by the SageClan cats, and they weren’t terribly strong, just annoyed to be stuck on guard duty. “We need a few prisoners to help round up the SageClan cats, so Shadowheart and Flight of Scorching Fire I guess,” Rainflight narrowed his eyes, “Stay serious and may StarClan light your path.” “And yours,” Shadowheart replied, and Flight just nodded stiffly, though he was shooting a devil glare at Shadowheart. “We need a few cats to dispatch the guards and the rest of them to charge in and fight.” Rainflight racked his brain, “Mystery and Nightfire, you get rid of the guards.” “And the rest of us will rush in screaming and kill all the soldiers?” Shard snorted, “Seems like a good plan to me.” Rainflight rolled his eyes and everyone hurried to their positions. It was pretty quick, with Mystery and Nightfire holding off the guards, and Shadowheart and Flight easily rounding up the prisoners, Shard and the others managed to slip in and start the riot. Shard ducked and sent another guard reeling before kicking aside a brown tom. The clearing was flooded with fighting cats, but the Spy Army soldiers were falling fast. Shard sent one fleeing outside and she purred as the SageClan cats cheered for their victory. “Another Clan for us,” Leaf observed quietly, “And the one you sent off will send the message to Snarl about SageClan.” “Indeed,” Pebbles agreed, “I think we’re on a roll.” Shadowheart returned, bright-eyed, the faintest emotion that she ever showed, “Thank you for saving SageClan.” Flight glanced at her with troubled eyes, “Are you staying?” Shadowheart’s green eyes pierced his fur, but her own eyes betrayed nothing, “Maybe if you’re staying with the Rebellion.” Flight drew back, a little hurt, though his blue eyes were searching hers, “Well I have the good fortune of staying with them, though it won’t be as great without you there.” He looked as though he wanted to say more, but he didn’t. “Mousebrain,” Shadowheart let out a soft purr, something she didn’t do often, “Of course I’m going with you guys.” Shard smiled, relieved that it was over for now, “We’re staying here for the night, then we’ll head back. Well done guys.” “And girls.” Mystery snorted. Shard rolled her eyes and shooed them into the den, “Just get some sleep!” She laughed, purring as the SageClan cats rejoiced at the thoughts of freedom and ridding the world of Snarl. I could get used to this life. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture